The Sonic Boom
by Star912
Summary: What happens when the two fastests creatures on earth collide? LITERALLY! Anyone who knows Sonic knows he likes being alone. Anyone who knows RD knows she's a bit tomboyish and would probably think romance is gross at first. There'll be romance, just not as soon as you'd like there to be. (!WARNING: May contain Rainbow and Sonic Slang!)
1. Those Sonic Booms

The Sonic Boom

Ch. 1 Those Sonic Booms

Rainbow Dash's POV

"Go! GO! GO!" I heard my friends cheering as I went higher and higher into the atmosphere. This is going to be so cool! I thought to myself. I already had already caused a sonic rain-boom but it was highly difficult. But not too difficult for me! I reached my point high in the atmosphere.

"Dang the air is thin up here!" And without further thought I flew down faster, faster and faster, hot tears going down my face. Almost! ALMOST!

Twilight's POV

I noticed something as Rainbow continued flying downwards, there was some blue dash coming from the mountain behind her, but why? I grabbed my books by using my horn. Just incase, there's no harm in being too prepared! I quickly scanned it, and to my horror I found what was about to happen and what that blue flash represents.

"RAINBOW! STOP! SLOW DOWN!" I ran towards the others, of which only Fluttershy had heard my warning.

"Guys we need to tell Rainbow Dash that she has to stop."

"Stop? Why?" asked Apple Jack,

"Because-oh no."

Rainbow Dash's POV

I continued flying downward and although I did hear Twilights warning-which was just so I wouldn't crash, she's such a worry wart- I can handle it. And then BOOM! But I felt this quick whoosh hit my front hooves as I yelped, it sending me further than its fast speed. I held my head dizzily, seeing twins for everything, as a blue flash came towards me and stopped,

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" I yelled gaining my vision back, sitting on the ground. Why was this- porcupine- thing, trying to interfere with my flying, I need to know.

"Listen pony I-"

Normal POV

The five others hurried up the hill to see what was going on, but it seemed that Rainbow Dash was already taking care of business.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" asked Twilight,

"I was until this Blue porcupine, got in my way!"

"Blue Porcupine! Listen! I'm a hedgehog Rain-dash and-"

"How shorts your memory?! It's Rain **bow** Dash okay?"

"YEA!" added Pinkie Pie

"Whatever, the 5 year old who colored your hair probably called you wainwow.

"Okay I've had enough of this, why are you even here?!"

"Because yo mama sent me… Pony- Rainbow Dash- I don't know!"

"Can you two stop!?" interrupted Twilight,

"You're freaking out Fluttershy!" Fluttershy was bending on the ground with her hooves over her head, until she heard the commotion stop. She then peaked her head out, checking if it was safe to come from hiding.

"Yes, the poor darling," Rarity said hugging her friend. Fluttershy took a breath in and turned toward the two.

"How about we start over and take the time to introduce ourselves."

"I don't have time for this – thing- okay?" Rainbow dash was about to fly away, feeling as if her friends had turned against her, and were beginning to accept this hedgehog.

"What? Is your mom still sick from giving birth to you?"

Rainbow Dash's POV

Right after he said that I didn't feel like flying, I felt sick to my stomach and I wanted to throw up. And if I was going to, I'd like to throw up on those nice shoes of his. And with that last thought I flew back up to Cloudsdale.

Sonics POV

I grinned at the awesome fight I just had until I came face to face with each one of those ponies.

 _That wasn't a good victory Sonic._

Fluttershy then was the first to speak,

"You shouldn't have said that…"

"Sonic…it's Sonic, I'm sorry…umm…I don't know why behaved like that… I apologize." The pony with the hat on her head turned me around, "Well, we aren't the ones you need to apologize to. Go apologize to Rainbow Dash yourself.

"That's what I was trying to do in the first place!" Each of them cocked an eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"And besides, how am I supposed to get up there?" I looked up at where the clouds were; I guess it's a sort of cloud town. Wait why am I even here? I guess I'll have to hold on to that question for a while. Fluttershy then took her hooves around my shoulders,

"I'll take you."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ba BAAM those sonic booms collided. That fight is actually probably what would happen. LOL. Thx guys! And review!**


	2. Bandaging

The Sonic Boom

Ch. 2 Bandaging

Sonic's POV

The Pink haired pony lifted me up higher and higher as I held on to her shoulders.

 _I really don't want to fall from this high up._

"So, you're all friends with Rainbow Dash?" I finally spoke interrupting the awkward silence that Fluttershy was seeming to enjoy.

"Yes. She may seem a little rough on the inside but that's just to cover up the hurt she's felt." I thought for a moment and then to what had happened earlier.

"Hurt? Did I somehow mention that with one of my comebacks?" Fluttershy sighed,

"Yes…"  
"What was it?"

"I think you should ask her what happened yourself. One thing you should know about Rainbow Dash is she doesn't like others speaking for her." I chuckled, that reminding me of one of my friends back home, and myself.

"She speaks her mind huh? No matter what?" Fluttershy nodded,

"Yes, she's always been… the motivation for us, and she never gives up. Well until that fight- BUT IT WILL BE okay…"

 _Gee, is she trying to make me feel bad? …Nope, it's just the truth._

"I'm sorry, I feel like I've taken the determination from her." I really felt bad. HONESTLY! Usually I don't feel guilt 'cause I'm the good guy, and I do the right thing. Now I'm beginning to know what guilt is. And it doesn't feel good at all.

"It's okay," she reassured,

"Besides," she defended, "I heard you trying to apologize in the beginning. I think this has been a good lesson for the both of you on self-control."

 _It hurts not to roll my eyes._

"I guess." Fluttershy put my down and I realized we had made it. "Well, we're here!"

"Thanks Fluttershy," she smiled and then left, "for sending me to my death." I was on a balcony that went all the way around this home on a cloud-is that even possible? I looked around and began to walk around on the balcony then seeing her. I gulped.

 _Oh boy, this is worse than Eggman._

Rainbow Dash's POV

"Ugh! This is so agrivating!" I thought to myself, trying to bandage my hooves. I guess from earlier that blue blur just had to cut my hooves as he swung by, didn't he?! Whatever, I'm not letting some cuts stop me! This would be so much easier with Pinkie Pie around! I laid the bandage down on the railing the putting my left hoove on it grabbing the right side of the bandage wrap with my teeth trying to wrap it. I winced again.

"Forget it!" I yelled tossing the bandages who knows where, and then I went inside.

Sonic's POV

I followed behind her, NO IM NOT STALKING! THIS IS THE ONLY CHANCE I HAVE! GOOD GRIEF! She must have noticed a shadow on the floor because she began to say,

"Listen Fluttershy, I know you mean well but this isn't the time or place to-"

"It's not Fluttershy… HEY YOUR HURT!" I had actually noticed her wrapping the bandages around her hooves earlier, I thought they were just for style and that she ran a lot and needed them, sort of like me. But I have shoes…

"Yea, thanks to you." I became utterly bewildered, I know I hurt this chics feelings somehow but now I physically hurt her? Okay I'm really confused…

"Huh?! What did I do?" Rainbow Dash stomped over to me and scowled and she looked like she was about to slap me if she could,

"You were going so fast, you cut me- but who cares! I'm fine! I can bandage my hooves on my own!"

"No you can't, I saw you trying to on the balconey, let me help!" Rainbow Dash then looked at me with a very stubborn look as I pleaded with my eyes that, I wanted to make amends. And even possibly be friends. If she'd let us be. She then reluctantly gave me her left hoof and turning her face away not wanting to see that she had given in. I began then to then carefully wrap her hoof, not wanting to cause more damage.

"Listen…I'm sorry about earlier…I don't know what came over me. I'm really a nice guy!" She then looked at me in disbelief but shrugged I guess finally realizing her own faults as well.

"Well it's not entirely your fault. You didn't know about-nevermind."

 _Hope I'm not steeping over a barrier…_

"You can tell me, I want to fix this." I looked into her eyes that had finally been able to turn back,

"I want to help you." Rainbow then looked in my eyes, trying to search for some type of truth and finally I think she was beginning to trust me.

"Well, my mom she… ugh how do I say this…" It felt weird that everything was going so slow. I'm so used to getting right to the point, but I knew that like when I was saving Tails in that frozen pond, I had to take this slowly. She took in a breathe and bit her lip and finally let it all out,

"My mom died at childbirth. It was a good comeback though." She let out a small laugh and scratched her brow and stared at the floor.

 _OH GOD… This is too much!_ _What do I even say?_

"Gee I'm… really sorry… I… whoa."

"Not everything was bad. After that I grew up with Fluttershy. She cried more than I did about it." I cleared my throat anxiously wanting to change the subject,

"Speaking of Fluttershy, she brought me up here. You can thank or punish her later." Rainbow just laughed and handed me her right hoof since the left one was done.

"By the way, I didn't know this- since I was going supersonic speed- but you're really fast!" I complemented. She nodded

"Yea you too."

Regular POV

 _IS he/she faster than me?! No…_

Rainbow Dash's POV

Sonic had finally finished and he beamed,

"Well there you go, Sonic Care!"

"Thanks!"

"Yea and sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, it's okay! Besides you're the only one who's reached my speed. We're like bros now!"

He nodded, "Yea, I guess we are…"

 **Author's Note**

 **WHOAAAAAA! I know all of you hate me for changing it to regular pov for just a thought…. But it's a freee country! OKAY! And my the way I live in America! SO THX GUY AND REVIEW!**


	3. Questions and Dives

The Sonic Boom

Ch. 3 Questions and Dives

Sonic's POV

As we continued to stand there in the silence more questions began to pop back into my head as the awkwardness of silence continued to grow.

 _Where, How and Why was I here?!_

All I remember was running from Egg-man- since his robots had become stronger and then POOF! Suddenly I'm running down a Mountain and there at the same time!

"Sonic?" then interrupted my thoughts as the rainbow haired pony looked at me with a curious look on her face,

"How fast are you?" I shrugged not wanting to give that piece of information to her for some reason.

"I don't know. You?" She then shrugged asking another question,

"How did you come here, I mean you're not from around here are you?" I shook my head sighing within' myself. I was really going to miss home. I would definitely miss Tails and Knuckles and quarreling with Egg-man. Gosh I'm even going to miss Sticks and her antics that were somehow sometimes right. I'm even missing Amy! COME ON! Rainbow Dash then yet again interrupted my thoughts and grabbed my hand dragging me outside.

"We need Twilight!" I furred my eyebrows that weren't even there,

"Who's Twilight?" She then bucked me onto her back,

"A really smart chic."

Rainbow Dash's POV

I leaned over the balconey and swallowed, Sonic then holding the side of my neck asked,

"You've never done this before, have you." I must admit I was nervous, especially since he was bigger then me. I shook my head,

"You're smart!" I then dove off, Sonic basically shrieking for his life, but I decided to take a little mercy on the buy and slowed down.

"Dood, you scream like a girl!"

"I wasn't screaming and besides what's wrong with screaming like a girl anyways? You're a girl." I huffed and defeat and laughed

"True, true… but I'm a Pegasus too!" I then flew down faster then the last time after my smart remark and then stopped.

"stop… doing that." He said,

"Okay" I answered going to a slow gradual speed.

"So how is Twilight going to help me?" I shrugged, I never really under stood all that school junk and why you would even wanna go there.

"I don't exactly know, but she's very very smart!"

Sonic's POV

As when slowly went down, I began to realize, this girl wasn't half bad! She was pretty cool actually, and pretty enduring as well, being able to carry me all the way down on her back! She almost reminded me of myself. Hmm? I wonder? Well I don't know… just something about her, speaks to me. And not just in a slang manner but… I guess from her trusting me enough to tell me what had happened to her mother.

"Uh, Sonic?" I looked up from her mane.

"Yea?!"

"We've been here for the last 10 seconds so umm if you wouldn't mind?" I nodded staying calm and collected getting of her back and almost tripping but being the cool guy I was, I was able to cover up easy

"Yea, okay. So… this is a library?" Rainbow nodded,

"Yea smart one, Twilight lives here."

"Oh."

We walked in and each of the ponies were there. I covered my face full of stress. There was nothing worse than being put down by a bunch of girls.

Rainbow Dash's POV

Twilight happily hummed and strolled over to her books as Apple Jack pulled me away from Sonic and whispered in my ear,

"He's not giving you any trouble, is he?" I shook my head,

"I told him what happened and he's sorry. We're cool now." Apple Jack then stared at Sonic who then caught eyes with her. Sonic looked at Apple Jack, swallowing and then back at Pinky Pie who was happily bouncing around him. Fluttershy then came up to me, looking concered.

"Why are your hooves bandaged?" she asked.

"Yes darling, I know that's the retro style but honestly," Rarity informed. I smirked,

"Care to explain Sonic?"

 **Author's Note:  
** **So that's that BOOOOM so in the next chapter we're going to find out why sonic is here! HAZAAAAAA! Luv you guys and please start reviewing because I need to know what you guys want! Thx and REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. How'd it happen?

The Sonic Boom

Ch. 4 How'd it happen?

Normal POV

"Uhh… no not really…" AJ stomped up to the hedgehog and pointed a threatening hoof on his chest.

"You best not of hurt my friend if you know what's good for you." Sonic shook a bit. Rainbow Dash's bandaged hooves were his fault.

"Well I'm sorry I did," AJ took that a bit as smart talk and a threat she was about to turn around and give him a real good bang with a kick back of a hoof,

"ON ACCIDENT!" Rainbow Dash quickly pulled back AJ before she would give him a bruise he wouldn't forget.

"I told you, we're cool now, there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing's cool when someone hurts my friend. Why is this blue blur here anyway?"

"Working on it!" Twilight yelled from the back of a pile of books both her and Spike were searching through.

"Apple Jack," Fluttershy walked to her friend, "You can't blame him, Rainbow Dash isn't mad at him anymore, and this was all some strange accident."

"YEA!" Pinkie Pie said she then cocked her head at Sonic, "How'd you get your hair like that?"

"Well I'm a hedgehog so it's naturally spikey." Pinkie Pie began to jump around him again,

"It's so cool and FUN! Wish I could have my hair like that."

"Oh please!" Rarity rolled her eyes, "Pinkie you're such a card!" Everyone laughed until an avalanche of books came toppling down, but not on them, on Twilight and Spike. Twilight poked her head out digging in the pile and pulling out both Spike and a book.

"I found it!" Sonic zoomed up to her,

"You mean, you found out why I'm here!" Twilight smiled proudly,

"Yep!" Twilight opened the book, "Okay let me see if I can find the page again!" Twilight flipped and turned for about 15 seconds until her hoof went smack down on a page, "HERE!" All the friends gathered around her, "Two places of two different times, will meet when they are reaching the exact same time." Sonic cocked an eyebrow,

"I don't think that's the answer, it sounds like a riddle." Twilight nodded,

"It means that two dimensions are split when two are going the exact same speed." Pinkie Pie fainted.

"Rainbow Dash this is why I told you to stop." Rainbow Dash stared at the floor,

"I'm sorry, I mean how was I supposed to know?! It's not like you can have your eyes open while you're flying downward!"

"Well didn't you hear me calling out!?"

"I thought you were just worried about my safety!"

"Then why weren't you concerned about your safety?!"

"BECAUSE I KNEW I COULD HANDLE IT!" Rainbow Dash just stared at the ground her breath becoming more and more shaky, "And I'm sorry."

 _You're responsible for ruining two lives RD. Two lives. How'd you manage to do that?_

Rainbow Dash held her head in anger at herself and quickly went outside, this was so unlike her. She wasn't being strong, she couldn't if she knew that herself being strong and cool had just ruined a life. She barely even knew the guy.

"Rainbow Dash?" Sonic came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, the same place he was holding onto as he screamed for his life. "It's not your fault." Rainbow Dash swallowed bitterly continuing to stare at the ground,

"It is! You can't erase the fact. Sonic I ruined your life!" RD hiccupped and quickly turned around feeling something wet in her eyes, "Believe me I'm really really sorry! I can't even-" RD could feel herself begin to brake tears began to roll down her face and then rain on the ground. She furiously wiped those tears away. "I can't even fix this! I can't even do anything to make this right!" More tears came and she plopped her butt down on the ground her hair now soaked with the rain coming from the sky. Sonic walked up behind her, again putting a hand on that shoulder. Rainbow Dash flinched and got up to face him, "Aren't you mad! Aren't you going to yell at me or something?" He shook his head,

"I don't need to, you feel guilty enough." Rainbow Dash sighed and stared at the ground. "You don't like crying do you?" asked Sonic, "You always hide your face when you do." Rainbow Dash nodded,

"My father said it was a sign of weakness. I'm supposed to be the determination in this group and I'm failing at it." Sonic put his hands on her shoulders,

"It's okay to cry every once in a while, it doesn't mean you're weak, it actually means you're strong enough to show your true emotions." Sonic wiped her eyes a bit,

"Now stop crying."

"You just said it's okay to cry." Both of them laughed and Sonic held his hips proudly. He'd had never really comforted a girl in his life, and he just did it, a pretty good job too. "Thanks Sonic and I'm sorry."

"It's okay; heaven knows I've ignored my friends' warnings when I've gone too fast."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry for the late update but I'm very proud of this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to put in more chapters since it's winter break. THX guys for the support and review!**


End file.
